Bloodstream
by theRomance
Summary: Klaus is dead & moonstone is worthless.No one wants to kill Elena and everyone can feel relieved.While Katherine helped brothers to protect Elena & to kill Klaus,something suspicious were happening between her and Stefan.Love?What Elena feels? Damon/Elen


**Plot/Summary****:** It's like a _post-vampire-diaries_ (TV show). Klaus is dead and moonstone is worthless because Bonnie took off it's power. With that I mean, moonstone is no longer useful to break the curse and Elena is safe now, because no one is going to kill her in order to get rid of the curse. Now everyone can feel relieved.  
Tyler is back in town, John Gilbert is gone, but looks like Katherine isn't going anywhere. While she helped Salvatore brothers to protect Elena and to kill Klaus, something suspicious happened between Katherine and Stefan. Of course Stefan denied that he has feelings for her and told that Elena is the one he loves. But Elena and Damon thinks the opposite. There was a tiny part in them which said "I don't believe him". Elena and Stefan slowly grew apart. No one knows what will happen between them in the future.  
But talking about others… Bonnie's powers are stronger that before, but Matt still can't believe that Caroline is a vampire, he avoids her and Caroline is feeling hurt. Tyler wants to be next to Caroline and to comfort her, but he's too afraid of rejection.

**Main Characters/Pairings:**Damon, Elena, Stefan, Katherine and others. Pairings - mainly Damon/Elena

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. I just like to imagine how it would be if something different would happen… I mean something different – something that is not on VD series.

**A/N:** I'm just a student from Latvia and English is not my native language so I'm sorry about mistakes. A while ago I used to write fanfics and stories a lot in Latvian. I hadn't an inspiration for writing, so there was a break (about a year) after ending my last fanfic. Now I'm watching the 2nd season of VD and I've become a Delena fan and I just couldn't resist writing a fanfiction about VD. So here it is – my first fanfic after a long time and the first one translated in English. I don't know how fast I'll be able to upload other chapters, because it depends on my inspiration, but I still hope you'll like it! :)

* * *

**Bloodstream**

Chapter One

It was a wonderful day outside, but I didn't want to go out, because I was tired. I went to a party yesterday which was organized by one of my classmates in her house, and I stayed there just till 3am. But, you know, I just couldn't believe that everything was okay now, no one wanted my death and Klaus was gone, he was dead. Well, it was only a couple of weeks since his death, but it seamed like it was just yesterday, I was already used to all that protection. Well, yes, Stefan sometimes was still too protective, but everything else was back to normal again. But… I had already forgotten how it was when everything was normal and usual like before I met Stefan. And, in fact, I didn't even wanted to know how it felt. That was painful.

I was lying down in my room on a window seat with my laptop next to me. Sun was shining on my legs and it felt so good and warm. If I could I would sit here for rest of the day, but no. I had to help Jenna with housework. But it indeed felt so good.

I slightly stretched for my laptop, took it and put it on my lap. Facebook was opened on home and I noticed new notifications and a couple of new pictures in my classmate's album with yesterday's party. As I already expected there were about a hundred photos and I was tagged in some of them. I was too lazy to go through all photos, so I clicked only on one somewhere at the beginning and viewed only some of them. Mostly there were photos with drunk people having fun. Nothing much. But then I saw a picture where Damon was at the background with one of class girls. It took just a half of a second for information to get to my brains, but at the other half my heart skipped a beat and ached a bit. That just couldn't be true. Damon was back to his old lifestyle seducing every single girl? We all thought he was over it. But seems like we all were wrong. The heart ache was slowly settling down. But why did I have that? Why did it hurt?

That was a bit too much for one day. I closed my laptop and put it back on pillows. As fast as I got up I froze and my heart skipped. Damon was quietly standing right next to window behind my back while I was lying down.

"Don't you ever do that!" I said with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"Do what?" he asked and smirked. I didn't answer, just glared, but I knew it wouldn't affect him. Not even a little bit.

"I just wanted to say 'hi' and ask if you were feeling good after the party."

"Yeah, I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking. Now you can go and do whatever you want."

"Why so mean?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you have anything else to say?"

He stepped a bit closer to me. Just one small step and he would be right in front of me very closely… face to face. I smelled his cologne; it was so intoxicating that I lost the track of my thoughts. Uh, and I thought I was used to it. Looks like that feeling was back. He looked right into my eyes. We didn't blink.

"I should go," I finally made myself to get words over my lips. "I have to help Jenna. And you also should go."

He didn't say anything, just looked me right in the eyes. What did he want from me? I just couldn't understand.

"Yes, I should probably go. Good luck." He smiled a bit and at the next moment he was gone.

This was a bit weird. I hoped that he didn't hear my heart skipping a beat when I saw that picture. That would be hard to explain.

I finally moved out of place where I was standing and went downstairs to the kitchen. Jenna was already there.

"Hey," she said with a warm smile.

"Hey," I answered, put my hair behind my ear and smiled a bit.


End file.
